Hunters
by realeyes
Summary: When a broken hunter loses her only family she is left to hunt on her own. Will Dean and Sam be able to help her or will she in turn be the one to be able to help them.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural. Just my OFC's ._**

**_Author's notes: This is my first Supernatural fic please be gentle. No mention of Dean and Sam in this Chapter. I am laying down the background of my original character first._**

**Chapter One – Casualties**

A loud single gunshot is echoed into the surrounding darkness. The black crows at atop trees scatter into the sky in a sheet of black. The moon stays hidden behind the night clouds.

A young woman in the middle of a rundown room kneels in prayer. Her long black hair curtains her face. The hand around a wooden rosary hung around her neck begins to be coated with drops of tears. She is silently praying, as tears stream from her eyes to her blood coated fingers.

"God please forgive me, please forgive me, and please give me strength…" Her lips read, still no sound can be heard.

The white moonlight peaks through the cloudy window and lights the room. Her body is covered with cuts and bruises. The white shirt she wears is unrecognizable; it is dirty with dust and dried blood. From the rip in her shirt the black and purple of her back is a horrendous contrast from her caramel skin.

A laugh breaks the silence of the room. Her head snaps up to look through the doorway. Her hand drops from the rosary and she kisses the silver cross before tucking it into her shirt. She takes her hair in her hands and ties it into a clean ponytail. As she moves to rise to her feet her hand reaches for the gun by her knees.

In the other room, a young man is tied down to a chair his eyes an evil black. His black hair and black eyes take away from his angelic face. The same rosary is around his neck as he thrashes in the chair. The smell of his own burning flesh floods his nostrils as the silver cross marks his chest. He laughs a loud obnoxious rumble. He sees her approach through the doorway his bloody lip twitches into a wide smile.

"Your beautiful you know that?" He says to her as he licks his lips and tugs at his bonds.

She doesn't reply nor meets his eyes.

"What a grave sin it would be, if you have let me have my way with you." He continues.

She moves closer to him now. The gun in her hand is visible to him.

"Now, now little sister, what are you doing with big brother's gun?" He mocks her as she crosses in front of him and kneels to check the makings on the floor.

She will not let him see she is afraid. Her free hand is clenched into fists to stop it from shaking. A breath is taken in by her lungs to relax her. She releases her clenched fist and moves her hand over the markings. The trap he taught her so long ago is now put to use against him.

_I am sorry, Adam_, she says in her mind. The big brother she has known for twenty-four years is gone. Her only family is gone.

The monster in the chair grins in delight.

"Eva, baby girl let me go," He says so sweetly.

Her heat constricts with pain and a memory fills her mind.

* * *

It was another one of his practical jokes that got him in a headlock and my knee jabbed into his back.

"What did I tell you about messing with my stuff, huh Adam?" I say in a singsong voice that puts a smile on my face.

"Eva… baby girl… baby sister…. baby love… let me go" he tries to reply but I cut him off every couple of words by squeezing tighter. He taps out. I release him.

"Uh huh, that will teach you" I reply as I jump off his back and make my way to try to unglue my favorite shirt from the dresser.

He rolls onto his back. His big old cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Riiiiight, Eva you think I will ever leave **you** alone?" He replies as he points at me.

"Whatever, you owe me a shirt you jerk!" I reply as I throw the motel's hard pillow at his face.

"I love you to baby sis" His reply mumbled by the pillow currently flat across his face.

"Hurry up! We have to get out of here before they find that decapitated vampire you left in the street" I reply as I start throwing my stuff and his into the duffle bag.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," He says as he gets up and pulls on my ponytail. He gets a shove in the stomach and we continue packing.

* * *

"Shut your mouth" She replies. It is harsh and speaking that way to him leaves a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Now get the hell out of my brother!" She shouts.

"If only it were that easy huh, Eva?" He replies calmly.

"You know there is only one way to get rid of me, that is if you even want too" He's looking at her eyeing the bruises and cuts he had given her.

"Besides your brother is gone, you know that, and it's your fault". He laughs again, not the happy sweet playful laugh of her brother, but an evil laugh that unnerves her.

His eyes close. When they open they are the deep rich brown color she remembers.

She takes a step back and her eyes threatening to send tears down her face.

"Adam" She whispers. Her finger clicks the safety off the gun in her hand. She moves behind him to collect herself.

She moves to the desk by the opposite wall. Takes up the journal with his handwriting and her own and flips to the page that she needs.

She looks up to see the back of his head. In tune with her thoughts he turns his head and tries his best to find her. He does. Their eyes meet.

He smiles the smile only reserved for her. She smiles the same smile back.

She starts to speak in Latin.

_Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei_

**I exorcise thee, very unclean spirit, in the name of God**

She says as she makes the sign of the cross. The demon in her brother screams an unholy scream. The eyes of her brother lost in blackness again.

"You fucking bitch!" He replies seething with anger. His body is jerking uncontrollably in the chair.

_Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus_

**the Father Almighty, and in the name of Jesus Christ, His Son, our Lord and Judge, and in the power of the Holy Spirit**

"I am going to kill him, you hear me, I am going to take him with me to hell!" He screams at her.

She moves around him circling him as she continues her words.

_Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei , Adam uod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo._

**that thou depart from this creature of God, Adam which our Lord hath designed to call unto His holy temple, that it may be made the temple of the living God, and that the Holy Spirit**

The chair that holds her brother is now violently moving across the floor and the thrashing body in it grunting and screaming in pain.

_et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem._

**May dwell therein. Through the same Christ our Lord, who shall come to judge the living and the dead, and the world by fire.**

The page of where she reads is wet from the tears she did not know she was shedding. She is standing in front of him to finish.

_In odorem suavitatis. Tu autem effugare, diabole; appropinquabit enim judicium Dei._

**And to you, O devil, be gone!** **For the judgment of God is at hand.**

The body in the chair in front of her stills, then a violent scream escapes and the blackness escapes her brother into the ground below them.

She drops the journal in her hand and runs to untie her brother. He falls straight into her arms. She is sobbing uncontrollably the tears making it impossible to focus on her brother's face. She lays him on the floor and cradles his head in her lap.

She looks down at her brother's angelic face, the resemblance of her own features reflected back onto her. She runs her thumb across his cheek, her tears dampening the cold flesh beneath her hands. She struggles to reach for her jacket in the corner and places it on the now bleeding gunshot wound from her brother's stomach.

"I am sorry Adam, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" She repeats as she tried to stop the bleeding from her brothers abdomen. The wound she herself caused only hours ago.

He coughs, blood spews out of his mouth to coat her shirt.

"Adam! Oh God, Adam!" She says to her brother in her arms. He stirs.

"Eva, baby girl, don't cry" He replies so soft and slow. "It's okay"

He lifts his hand reaching for hers. She takes it in her bloody hand, the blood, _his blood, _now coats both hands.

"I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry" She replies breaking down into pieces in front of her brother.

"Shhh Eva, it's okay, I'm okay" He replies, he's slowly losing consciousness in front of her.

"Love you baby sis" He whispers. Then he stills.

"ADAM!" She screams, burying her head in his chest.

* * *

The rich yellow and gold of the flames in front of her plays in the blankness of her eyes. She watches as the wooden rosary burns and the silver cross melts from the chest of her dead brother. He died and it was her hand that pulled the trigger. She had no choice but to do it should have she let that monster live inside the only person she loved in this world. It was all her fault. Guilt blankets every inch of her soul.

When the flames die and the smoke runs clear she moves away into the incoming sun in silence. All that is heard is the start of a car engine in the distance.


	2. Collide

Chapter two - Collide

Six months later.

"Breaking news. As we have been broadcasting these past week about the two deaths of local college students. It has now since been reported that a third body has now been found…"

"Dammit" Eva curses as she dries her hair through a white towel and walks into the motel room with a cloud of steam behind her. She turns up the television as she listens to the rest of the news bit.

"The third body has been identified as Alfred Scott Remmings, A college student at near by St. Mary's College. As with the other victims his body was found by the campuses old hiking trail, beaten to death. Officials have since to make a statement about what exactly is causing these student's deaths. Sources say it seems to be a large animal of some sort. This is Carol Bridges of Channel five Nightly News."

She is half way out the door when the television goes back to a rerun of a movie she didn't care to know. She grabs her keys from the desk and heads out to her car or better yet … _her brother's_ car. Her hand thumbs the keys to fight the tears from coming.

* * *

In a room four doors down, Dean and Sam enter the room they had rented for the week.

"Hey Sammy, get my bags in the trunk will ya!" Dean says as he shrugs his jacket off.

"You do it man, I got my stuff, go get yours… lazy" Sam replies but mumbles the last part.

"I heard that, I get dibs on the bed by the door" Dean replies all ready knowing Sam had placed his bag on that bed claiming it as his.

"Whatever, I got here first Dean" Sam replies and shrugs his own jacket and shoes then retreats to the covers of his newly claimed bed.

"Hurry it up we got to get moving figuring out what's been killing those college students" Sam continues.

"Bitch" Dean mouths as he moves to get his bags from the Impala.

Sam gives him the finger and closes his eyes too much needed rest.

Dean is just about to open the trunk of his Impala when a midnight blue 67 Ford mustang speeds right by him. Just barely missing his body.

"Son of a…" He yells as he jumps back in between parking slots.

"...Bitch!" he continues as he sees the car drive off.

Dean is steaming mad by the time he gets backs into the room. Sam dared to ask but was put to work instead to research the killings.

* * *

Eva was in a hurry to get to the campus before morning, she already knew if she waited till then it would be crawling with curious students.

She was reading the map to get to the college-hiking trail since it was a couple of miles from the college itself, when she took her eyes off the motel parking lot for just a second. She swerved just in time to miss a man standing.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she flicked her wrist to steer the mustang away. She quickly got the car in control and sped off headed towards the trail.

"Asshole, standing in the dark" She muttered as looked in her rear view mirror to make sure she didn't hit him.

It wasn't long till she was reading the sign that said "SMC hiking trail". So much for the map she thought, all she had to do was take the main road down a couple of miles.

She parked her car far from the site of the murder and walked the rest of the way. Thank God the police had left, She really wasn't in the mood to seduce old men to get her way.

She was almost there when a distinct smell caught her attention. Tobacco smoke. Just her luck that this would be an open and shut case. She smiled to herself.

That was all she needed to know. She turned around back to her car grateful that she didn't have anything to worry about till morning.

In the distance a pair big fiery eyes peer into the night.

* * *

Dean there was a recent death, it happened a couple of hours ago" Sam pipes up from behind his laptop.

Dean stops the sharpening of his knife and replies.

"Where?" he says.

Sam can't help but notice that something has gotten to his brother ever since he came in. He was being to quiet and it was making him nervous. Before Sam could reply, his older brother was already out the door.

The drive to SMC hiking trail was silent.

"Dude what's got your panties in a bunch" Sam finally speaks up.

Dean instantly grips the steering wheel tighter.

"Some asshole almost ran me over earlier" He replies as he turns the radio up to calm himself down.

Sam laughs. Dean glares at him and continues to drive.

When they reach the trail, they noticed that the cop cars were gone. Just to their relief because they really didn't need any more run-ins with the cops. They parked the Impala far enough as though not to cause any suspicion and head for the murder site.

They both smell it instantly as they near the police tape.

"Damn cops, smoking here, don't they know that it could cause a forest fire" Sam says as they lift the tape to get a better look at the crime scene.

"Chill Smokey do I need to take out your ranger hat?" Dean deadpans.

There was blood on the ground seeping into the earth around where the body laid. The indention of the body was still visible in the mud.

"Looks like the guy was pummeled to a pulp" Dean sat while eyeing how far the body was pushed down.

"You think this is our sort of thing?" Sam asks as he tries to get a reading from his EMF reader.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't up are alley" Dean replies.

"Must have been a hell of a group or thugs that beat this kid…. or a giant man with huge feet" Dean says.

They both look at where Dean now places his foot. The foot print clearly larger than his.

"Look Sammy some one has bigger feet than you, its your twin, ya think it's Big foot?" Dean laughs.

"No Sherlock it's a small footprint" Sam retorts" besides there is no such thing as a Big foot" Sam continues.

"Riiiiight well I got my proof right here about big foot" Dean replies while pointing the flashlight at his brother.

Sam ignores him and continues to investigate the area.

When they finally head back to the motel Dean was back to his old self.

They still had no clue about what it was that killed those students but at least they got something. A giant foot print.

* * *

The room was silent there was a box of uneaten pizza on the round table by the window and no light illuminated the room. The curtains had been drawn closed to at least shield out the coming sun. She was tired and need at least a couple of hours of rest. She got it for the time being.

The silent room was disturbed by a strangled cry.

"NOOOOOO" she yelled in her sleep.

She was thrashing in the bed, in another dream that seemed to haunt her for six months now. She was sweating her body jerking in violent movements.

"ADAM!" She yelled as she shot up from the bed.

Her cheeks were wet from tears as she tried to figure out where she was. Eva ran her hands through her hair, trying to drive the dream away. She sighed and laid her head back down. Letting the tears from her dream continue to her waking hours again.

She got up ten minutes later and headed for a quick shower. When she got out her stomach rumbled, she had not eaten since she got here yesterday morning. She walked towards the window to let some light in. The sun slightly blinding her for a moment and she blinked to regain sight. She reached for the day old pizza and took a bite.

She immediately gagged and spit the nasty thing out of her mouth. So much for pepperoni pizza for breakfast she humored herself. She looked out of the window to see a diner across the street.

She got dressed and before heading out grabbed a knife and tucked it in her boot.

_Can't be too careful_ she heard her brother's voice in her head.

* * *

Dean decided to get up early and grab breakfast before they headed out to St. Mary College. He was debating whether to wake his brother up from sleep or not. He decided the latter.

He was just about to hop into the Impala when he noticed that there was a diner.

_Less gas to spend_ he said to himself as he crossed the street.

It was early five o'clock in the morning. Obviously no one in sight no one would be up this early on a cold morning anyway.

The bell by the door rang as he walked in. The elderly waitress smiled at him as he took a seat. There were only four people in there including him. The cook in the back, the waitress and a woman with long black hair facing way from him towards the back of the diner were the only one's in here.

He ordered two plates of pancakes and an extra helping of syrup. He ordered out for Sam.

He practically inhaled the food because he was so hungry and the next thing he knew the waitress was handing him the take out and the check. He reached into his jacket pocket.

"Shit" he said out loud. Causing the waitress attending to the woman in the back to turn to him.

He smiled apologetically. Then he began searching in his shirt pocket and his jean pockets too. That's just great he had left his wallet in the room.

The waitress was now moving towards him. He was contemplating hitting on the elderly woman to get out of paying but he decided that was too low. A little disturbing too, she was old enough to be a grandmother.

"You need more coffee?" she offered.

"No thank you" He replied

She looked at the check then back at him.

"Uhm see the thing is I forgot my wallet in my room, I'll be right back to pay you" He said slightly ashamed

"No need sweety she already paid for it." She replies while tilting her head towards the woman walking out the door.

"Oh, what?.. Okay thanks" he said as he rushed out the door to thank the woman.

"Hey young man you forgot your take out" The waitress called out after him

Dean turned around and grabbed the food on his way out. By the time he got out side she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Familiar

Chapter 3 – Familiar

A female student walks through SMC trail. It is about early dawn. She walks slowly and with the way she is moving through the path she seems to be looking for something. As she continues a large figure of a giant man suddenly appears behind her, his fiery eyes glowing in the early morning rays.

A startled scream echoes into the woods.

___

Dean opened the door to his room to find Sam stepping out of the shower. He gestured to he food and saw his brother's face light up. He laughed and placed the food in his brother's hand.

"My name is Eva Hernandez I am here to visit my cousin John, but I forgot my cell phone I know he's meeting me in the game room, do you mind if I just go in?" She said while batting her eyelashes to the freshman manning the dorm rooms. Leaning over the desk just little bit to give him a better view of her chest.

As intended he gave her a smile and eyed her appreciatively. She walked past him knowing he was staring at her ass. _Boys_ she mumbled.

She knew that the only thing she needed to find to stop the killings was around here somewhere.

"Serve's them right you know Alfred, Rico and Chris. They had it coming" A blonde busty student said by her doorway talking to her friend

"That's a little harsh Stacie" The red head replied back. 

"You didn't hear did you?" Stacie asked

Eva was now inconspicuously looking at the bulletin board next to the two talking.

"Hear what?" the red head asked

"Those boys were rumored to have rapped Nina in room 508 two weeks ago" Stacie continued.

"Oh my God, I didn't know but you know how rumors are Stacie" She replied.

That was what Eva exactly came here for. She headed for room 508.

In the floor below her Sam and Dean made their ways talking to students about what was happening.

"So that's the third person saying something that those kids deserved to die," Sam said looking through the notes he wrote.

"Yeah, let's go check it out, what room did they say it was? He asked

Before Sam could reply, a pair of blonde girls walking past him distracted Dean.

"If you would stop thinking with you downstairs brain you would remember" Sam said irritated.

"UH HUH yes lets go" Dean replied still busy flirting with the girls, obviously not listening to him.

"Room 508" Sam said as he headed for the stairs.

Dean soon followed thumbing a torn piece of paper with numbers written in pink ink. Grinning from ear to ear he held it over Sam face.

Sam just ignored him and continued up the steps.

"You seriously need to get laid Sammy" Dean mocked behind him.

Eva knocked on room 508. A timid girl peeked through to door and opened it. She was dressed in running gear and mud was visible on her pant leg, she looked a little rattled.

"Are you Nina?" Eva asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Nina said in reply

"My name is Eva, can I come in and talk to you about something?" Eva asked with a reassuring smile.

Nina was obviously hesitant but the familiarity of Eva's features put her fears to rest.

Eva closed the door. Nina motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"Your Filipina aren't you?" Nina said while moving to sit next to her.

"Yes, I am half" Eva confessed with a smile.

"You going to ask me about those guys aren't you?" Nina replied.

"Yeah" Eva said suddenly ashamed of planning to trick her into talking to her earlier.

"Well what do you want to know?" Nina replied.

It made Eva a little apprehensive that Nina was being a little unaffected by

all of this. So they began with small talk first. Eva knowing very well how to read people as they talked. She opened up quickly.

"Yeah they raped me" Nina said with no emotion at all.

"I am sorry Nina" Eva said as she placed her hands on hers.

She was just about to ask her to confirm her suspicions about the killings when a knock at the door cut her off. _Damn it_ she said to herself.

"Good morning, Ms. Nina Rodriguez, We are detective Collins and Marshall, we are here to ask you a few questions" A tall longhaired man said by the door as they flashed their badges.

From where Eva was sitting she could only see the arm of the other cop.

Nina visibly stiffened at the mention of questions. At this rate she would never get the answers she needed Eva thought to her self.

"Yeah uh, come in" Nina said while glancing at Eva for reassurance.

Eva nodded a yes. She then began her scan of the room. Her eyes searching for a clue, then she found it. Nina motioned the cops to enter and as she did her sleeve reveled her wrist adorned by a white stone and a simple sting bracelet.

_Bingo_ she said to herself.

Eva moved to sit on the windowsill. The cops entered and Eva didn't even care to acknowledge them. This wasn't the time she needed them out of here.

"I didn't realize you had company Ms. Rodriguez" A different deeper voice from earlier spoke up.

With that Eva made eye contact with the cop. There was something familiar bout him she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She tore away from his gaze and moved to talk to Nina.

"Bibigay ko ang phone number ko, tawagan mo ko pag alis nila, okay?" Eva said.

"I am giving you my phone number call me when they leave, okay?"

Nina nodded and handed her a piece of paper.

Eva scribbled her number down.

" Sorry officers but I need to study" Eva replied with a fake accent in her words, obviously lying through her teeth.

The blond haired cop cocked an eyebrow to her excuse and let her pass.

Dean couldn't put his finger on it but that woman in front of him looked familiar.

Sam and Dean did the usual investigating and asked Nina questions about a rape. She lied and said she knew nothing of the sort. Then when they knew they weren't getting any answers. Sam and Dean left.

"Something isn't right about this" Sam replied.

"She was lying to our face" Dean added on.

Dean had a feeling that the woman in the room with Nina earlier had some answers.

As soon as the cops left Nina grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Eva answered moving away from the crowd to better hear the person on the other line.

"Hey Eva, they're gone, you still want to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"Of course Nina, where do you want to meet me?" Eva asked.

"The court yard in front of the library, in five minutes" Nina replied.

"Okay see ya" Eva said into the phone as she moved towards the library.

It was surreal only a couple of years ago she was in college. The people around her walking with backpacks and books in hand made her miss the days where she knew everything was normal for once. It was a Sunday and these people looked so busy. She remembered the days when she herself did those things. Even if it was only two years, she felt that it was the first time she didn't have to worry about hunting. But in a heartbeat she would give it up just to have two more years with her brother. She absentmindedly ran her hand over the cross underneath her shirt.

She saw Nina approaching and smiled widely.

They talked and avoided subject they were discussing earlier for a while. Eva already knew she had to ask her this so she could figure out if her hunch was right. Having the platform of being the same nationality made it easier for Nina to open up to her. She thanked her parents silently for the genes, even if she never met them; at least they gave her something useful.

She waited till they were at a clearing in the courtyard and she motioned for them to sit on the bench.

"Nina I have to ask you something" Eva said gently.

"Yeah I knew you weren't done with me?" she said jokingly.

"Those guys who died, where they the one's who raped you?" Eva asked

Nina's eyes started to water, She looked away from Eva and answered.

"Yeah" She said.

"Oh I am sorry Nina" Eva said laying her hand on Nina's clenched fists.

"I had nothing to do with it, I .. I mean it wasn't my fault" She said fighting back the tears.

"I know Nina, I know" Eva reassured her.

"I need to ask you one more thing" she continued.

"It's the Kapre, Nina isn't it?" As she said it Nina wretched her hand from Eva's and ran her hand through her hair.

"He wont stop till they are all dead, I told him no more but he wouldn't listen I tried again this morning but he wouldn't let it go" She was fidgeting now.

"Hey, Hey Nina, I know I believe you, its not your fault" Eva said." How many more of those guys are still alive?"

"One more, I don't want him to die, I just wanted justice" Nina replied.

"Just tell me who it is Nina and we can stop it." Eva said making Nina look at her now.

"Jay, Jay Cummings… Oh God he's going to die because of me, don't let him go into then SMC trail" She replied.

"He wont die Nina I promise". Eva said.

She walked her to her dorm to make sure she was okay. She promised to call her and make sure she was okay. When she got her there and said her good bye she practically ran out to find this Jay Cummings.

She asked everyone in sight if they knew Jay and they said the same thing, that he would be back tonight and that he usually goes jogging on the SMC trail. She would have to wait then till then for now she needed to head back and rest up for a long night.

"Dean would you stop flirting with all the girls we talk to" Sam said scratching his head to the absurdity of his brother's actions.

Dean wanted to find that woman earlier and he knew the only way to find her was to talk to women. He knew that women seemed to know everyone. He smiled at the thought of how much he understood women. To bad no one seemed to know this girl they were looking for.

"I am getting answers aren't I? Dean answered as they walked back to the parked Impala.

Just as he neared the parking lot, Dean's eyes caught a familiar color of a vehicle pulling out of the College.

"Son of a Bitch" he growled as he tried to get to the car faster.

"What?" Sam replied to his brothers back as he rounded the Impala to get to the passenger side.

"It's that Idiot who almost ran me over" He replied as he planted his foot on the gas and reversed out of the lot.

"Calm down Dean" Sam shouted as Dean barely missed the curb.

"Shit, that sucker got away," Dean muttered as he looked into the empty street ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4 Hunt

Chapter four- Hunt

Eva already knew who or what was killing those students. She flipped through the journal and found the page she needed. She was sitting on the room's only chair and her feet propped against the mattress in front of her. The looming rain clouds could be seen through her window.

A sketch of a tall bulky man with a long beard stood out on the old torn pages of the book. It read _Kapre_ under the illustration.

She almost laughed out loud when she read it.

Eva grew up with her grandmother a very superstitious and religious Filipina herself, she remembered the absurd stories of the Philippine's folklore and stories of ghosts and monsters of urban legends as well. She had died not long after her brother had entered middle school, then they were sent to foster care. Who would have known that those stories of her grandmother would be coming to life and that she would grow up to fight theses things. She could still smell the food she would cook for her and her brother when they got home from school. The thought of her brother made her lose her trend of thought.

Her phone rang to jolt her out of her chair.

"Eva?" Nina said into the phone, the sounds of twigs breaking under weight could be heard.

"Nina, where are you?" Eva replied as she got to her feet to put her jacket on and grabbed the journal as she moved to get her shoes on.

"I … I'm at SMC trail, I had to warn Jay, I cant find him" She replied and a clap of thunder rang through the phone.

"It's only four o'clock, he isn't supposed to be there till later tonight" Eva said out loud as she checked her left wrist for the time.

"Nina, get out of there now, where are you? What's the nearest exit I'm coming" Eva's sentences ran together as she rushed out to the Mustang.

The light drizzle had coated the Mustang making its deep rich color even more accented.

"The south entrance, I am headed towards there" Nina replied as the strong raindrops fell around her. Her shoes now covered in mud and the white stone on her wrist dangled beneath her soaked sleeve.

"Nina, do not get in the middle of this, I am coming you hear me?" Eva said as she balanced the phone on her shoulder as she started the car.

"Hello... Hello… Nina?" She yelled into the phone as static started to flood the speaker.

She dropped the phone on the passenger seat and gunned her engine towards SMC.

Dean and Sam were knocking on Nina's dorm room. Dean was fidgeting like a two year old from standing out here for a good couple of minutes.

Stacie the blond from earlier neared them.

"You guys looking for Nina?" She asked as she flipped her hair.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" Dean answered moving in front of Sam to answer the busty blond.

"Oh, she went out to SMC to go jogging" She replied as she eyed Dean from head to toe.

With that answer Dean went into hunter mode and turned to Sam. They headed for the exit. Leaving a dumfounded Stacie in front of room 508.

Eva was soaking wet, her boots were covered in mud and the machete in her hand glistening from the rain. Nina and Jay were nowhere in sight. The flash of lightning illuminated her step as it turned a pitch black once again.

"Please No!" A familiar voice screamed into the darkness.

Eva was now running towards the sound. The watery mud splashing as her feet in a rhythmic motion moved.

Nina was standing over a hunched over man with Cummings embroidered on his letterman jacket. Blood was clearly pooling around him.

On the left of them was a large lone giant with blood on his fists, his fiery eyes looking at the two.

"Why, why would you do that?" Nina shouted at the giant.

It growled a mournful sound as it approached her. She took a step back, using her arms to make distance between them the white stone dangling below her outstretched hand.

Eva was running so fast that the branches cut her face and arms as she moved through the brush.

Sam and Dean neared the North entrance of SMU hiking trail. Dean slid into the parking slot in a haphazard angle and jumped out to collect a shotgun. Sam took the cue and caught the other shotgun in the air. The trunk closed in a thud as rain poured heavier now.

They began to run through the trail looking for Nina, hoping that whatever killed those boys would leave her alone. The rain had made the mud dangerous. It did not stop the brothers in their search for Nina. An echo of a growl drifted towards the brothers and they both stopped and turned to run towards the sound. It was a distant sound they knew they had to hurry.

_My hunt_, Dean said in his mind as his body pumped in adrenaline.

Eva was out of breath as she leaped over a fallen tree and skidded to a stop to the right of Nina. The Kapre was startled and lunged after her. Nina got in between Eva and the Kapre as it was about to swing at Eva. It's fist connected with Nina's head and she was thrown across the mud. It halted its movement and rushed to Nina. Eva took the chance to trip the creature and mud now coated her entire right side. The Kapre now turned its attention to Eva and prepared for a kill.

It stood a good three more feet above Eva's five 'five height. Its arms were larger than a normal human and its body bulky with muscle. Eva's chest was heaving from the run and her body pumping with adrenaline. Her machete circled in the air as she readied for the fight. She was ready for the hunt.

The Kapre was slow but harsh in its blows; Eva did her best to duck. The creatures right fist connected with her abdomen she doubled over and rolled away to recover. It ran towards her in a loud growl. She took his momentum and took the machete in her and pointed it straight into its abdomen. It growled an angry pain filled sound. Eva took the pause and crawled away from the creature on his knees. She tried to get up and get to Nina.

Dean and Sam busted through the bushes with shotguns in tow. Their eyes scanned the scene in front of them. A man hunched by a tree sat still with blood polling around him, Nina was unconscious laying in a uncomfortable position with her face in the ground as a familiar black haired woman covered in blood turned to check on her. A giant man with the pointed end of a machete sticking out of his back knelt unmoving a short distance away.

They kept their guns aimed as they neared the two women.

Eva was clutching her side in pain but she could deal, it was Nina she was worried about. She checked for a pulse, it pumped beneath her fingers. She heard footsteps near them and she sprang to her feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in her side. Two men approached with shotguns cocked and aimed. She recognized them instantly.

"You okay?" The shorter one of the two asked as he neared and crossed in front of her to guard the Kapre. She couldn't help but notice the green of his eyes.

She nodded in reply as the taller one knelt down to check on Nina.

Then the creature stirred. Grasping the machete with both hands it yanked it clean out of his body sending the metal flying straight into the fallen log. It turned to face them finding Nina unconscious on the ground.

The man in front of her spoke as he aimed his gun at the giant man.

"You sure are a ugly one aren't you?" He said in a playful tone.

The creature growled in understanding and moved closer. Eva blinked as a shot rang from the gun in font of her. The creature stumbled back but reminded on its feet.

"It's loaded with rock salt?" Eva indignantly said to the man. He turned with an offended look on his face.

She moved to the fallen tree on where her machete was currently lodged.

"Don't move" He replied as he grabbed her arm, she yanked her arm away and sprinted to the tree.

"Son of a …" Dean muttered as he tried once again to snatch her.

Just as she neared the machete another shot rang out as the creature made its way towards her. She took her cue and yanked the thing out of the rotten wood. The creature had fallen back on its knees. She took momentum and sprinted towards the Kapre taking the machete above her head. She stopped short of the knelt thing and swung straight down. It's severed head rolled away from where she stood. The machete dropped next to her as she fell to her side.

Eva heard the sloshing of water as someone ran towards her. The familiar green eyes greeted her as she took bearing to stand. She heard a cough from Nina and she smiled to herself. She instead of the hand outstretched to her used her machete to balance herself up. Ignoring the man next to her she limped towards Nina.

All Dean could do was throw his hand in the air in disbelief as this woman walked away from him.

Sam helped Nina up and checked on her again. He noticed Eva walking towards them and stepped to the side. Nina ran as best she could into that woman's arms.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean scratched behind his head in confusion.

"Thank you, Eva" Nina said as she wept into her shoulder.

Eva simply answered in a "Your Welcome". She ushered Nina to start moving in the direction of her car.

"Hey!" Dean said to the two women leaving. Sam stood in the way of the two as they started to leave.

"Move" Eva said in command to the tall man in her way. He didn't budge.

"We are taking you both to the hospital" He spoke back in a tone that matched hers.

"You heard the man" The other guy piped up from behind them.

"Hey, Sam get Nina" He continued.

"It's okay Eva, they're cops" Nina said in reply she took her self out of Eva's arms and moved to stand by Sam.

What could Eva do, so she let Nina move to the man named Sam.

"Take care of yourself huh?" She said to Nina as she smiled through her busted lip.

"Always" Nina said in reply.

Dean moved to help Eva out once more but before Dean could reach her she sprinted into the woods.

"Well, that was uncalled for" Dean said to Sam.

"I guess you just have that effect on women" Sam jokingly replied.

"Well, So much for my hunt" Dean replied as he placed his shotgun over his right shoulder and moved to help Sam with Nina.


End file.
